Destination: Beautiful
by rayziedayzie
Summary: A series of one-shots based on different songs by the band 'Mae'. Chapter 3: We're So Far Away. What started as a simple gesture of playfulness turned into a night that Roxas and Namine would never forget.
1. The Sun and the Moon

_Hello! And welcome to the series of musical Naminé/Roxas one-shots, written by your super-duper-fav-author, RayzieDayzie. These one-shots are each entitled with an inspirational song by the band Mae, one of my personal favorite groups. If you haven't listened to their music, the first time you hear it, you WILL CRY. Every song they perform touches me in the most unfathomable way; their mellowness and low-key-ness is quite captivating; and I felt inspired to make this series in their honor. What better couple to use than Roxas and Naminé? :D_

_A few rules and regulations are to be reviewed before you sit yourself on this magic-carpet ride -_

_You are **not** **allowed** to read these fics unless you are listening to the songs that correspond to the titles of them. Example: "The Sun and the Moon" by Mae._

_If you're not listening to it, go look it up._

_..._

_Very good. Now, enjoy the multi-sensory aesthetic experience._

* * *

The Sun and the Moon

_So when you say forever, can't you see: _

_You've already captured me._

It was finally time. The darkness had found a flicker of light.

The dimly moonlit water now sparkled with an entirely different light. The moonlight was vanishing rapidly and sunlight was streaming in from just above the ocean's lining.

He smiled.

He looked over at the small, dainty figure wrapped in a blanket, curled up in a chair. Her tiny bare feet dangled off the arm of the ancient cedar wood chair. Her hands were tucked beneath her cheek, making her look like a tiny chipmunk.

Smiling, he leaned over, and whispered in her ear.

"Naminé."

Her eyes fluttered for a moment, and she shifted her position with a small moan. She now faced the ocean, eyes closed, lips twitching sleepily. Then she opened her eyes.

Suddenly, upon the vision before her, she was _wide _awake.

"W-wha… where am… _R_-_Roxas__?_"

He put a finger to his smiling lips.

"Shh… it's coming." He looked at the sky in the distance.

"What are you…?"

She followed his gaze, and saw a soft, faint orange glow in the distance, gradually growing larger and larger very slowly.

She looked around hastily, surrounded by nothing but water. She looked down, and the blanket slid off of her shoulder a little, and she felt the chilly morning breeze of early spring. She recognized the chair as the old cedar wood that rested on the dock at the beach on Destiny Island.

She hadn't been here since she was a child.

So what was she doing here in her pajamas?

Naminé's gaze turned from her surroundings, and rested on Roxas. Despite the bizarre situation, she couldn't help but smile. He may have tried to appear calm and collected, but the excitement in his striking cerulean blue eyes made him look like a little kid.

The air was silent, filled with the soft, steady rhythm of the waves crashing against the shore. Seagulls chirped overhead. Neither of the pair said a word to each other – they simply soaked in the splendor of the steadily increasing glow, belonging to the rising sun.

"It's cool, isn't it?" Roxas said, not taking his eyes off the sunrise.

"Breathtaking," Naminé replied half-heartedly, hypnotized by the sun's radiance.

Roxas finally looked over at his blonde girlfriend, curled up in the chair, clutching the blanket tightly around her shoulders. Her sun-kissed, porcelain skin glowed radiantly in the rising sun's light. Her pale aquamarine eyes were wide and full of wonder as she gazed at the glowing skies.

Roxas smiled, picked up his chair, and set it next to hers. He sat, and only when he spoke did she tear her gaze away from the sunrise.

"Sleep well?"

She snapped out of her trance, and seemed astonished that he'd moved to her side so quickly. She suddenly came to her senses as to the sarcastic tone with which his question was stated, and shot him a goaded glare.

"No thanks to you."

He just smirked. She huffed.

"Why'd you bring me here, anyway?" She asked in a slightly lighter tone. "I can't say I wasn't surprised when I woke up in the middle of an ocean."

"I wanted you to see this," he answered with a soft smile.

She looked at the sky once more, surprised to see that the sun's orange glow was nearly twice the size as it had been.

_You turn away for one minute, and it's already so big - so grown up._

She looked at the sunrise, then at Roxas. Then she smiled to herself.

_Uncanny_.

"It _is_ beautiful," she whispered softly, still smiling to herself.

Naminé shifted her position in her chair so that her body was facing the sunset. She curled her knees up, and stuffed her slender, quilt-wrapped legs into the corner of the chair. Roxas leaned forward in his chair, propping his elbows against his knees and running a hand through his unruly, disheveled blonde hair.

"I used to come here with Sora a lot when we were kids."

He pointed at one of the posts on the slender dock, covered in gray tape.

"See that? That was me." He smirked proudly.

"You're kidding." Naminé laughed.

"It was at sunrise on a Saturday. We used to swing off of the post into the water, and Sora accidently swung a _little_ too hard. We got so freaked that we rushed home, grabbed some Duck tape, and went all out. And after all this time, we've never received any blame."

She giggled, and yawned quietly, still slightly groggy in the early morning. She looked at him with a smile, and said softly,

"You like this place a lot, don't you?"

He finally looked at her, and she could see the memory still painted in his azure, cobalt eyes.

"Yeah. I guess it's a little obvious, huh?" He chuckled slightly.

She simply smiled.

"You just look happy when you stare at that sunrise," she whispered.

He nodded.

"It brings back a lot of memories. I still come here sometimes, just to think. It scares me, sometimes, how deep I can get."

Naminé giggled softly, and let out another small yawn. She rubbed her eyes, and tried her best to look at least half awake.

It startled her when she felt a cold, coarse hand slip into hers, entwining their equally cold fingers.

"It reminds me of you, y'know."

His tone was noticeably softer, and she stared at him, somewhat surprised. Roxas shot a lively glance her way, and continued with a smile.

"I've seen a lot of sunrises. See how blue the skies get when the sun comes up?" He made a motion with his hand to cover the expanse of the sky, then looked directly into her eyes. "They can't even compare to your oceanic eyes."

Naminé blushed, smiling wide. She thought she detected a hint of a blush upon Roxas's tanned cheeks as he turned back to the sunset.

"Hey, Naminé..." He said, his voice growing distant, "don't you think it's weird, how the sun and the moon are so different? The moon only lights up a little, and it doesn't really illuminate darkness very well. But the sun… the sun completely lights up the world. Darkness disappears in sunlight."

She simply stared at him thoughtfully, trying her hardest to find a point in what he was saying. Naminé noticed the distant, faraway look in his cobalt blue eyes, and the way his voice carried a softer, lighter tone. He absent-mindedly stroked her hand with his thumb, and although his fingertips was coarse and calloused, Naminé thought it soothing. He seemed mesmerized by the sunrise.

She'd never seen him like this, and when he spoke once more, she felt a wave of emotion strike her directly in the heart.

"You're like the sun, Naminé."

He paused, and Naminé was stunned. Roxas looked deep in thought, and she could've sworn that she saw the twinkle of a tear in his eye.

"You…" His voice cracked, "...you light up my world. And even when I don't shine that well, you make up for it. Your light reaches everyone and everything. You shine brighter than anyone ever could. I still can't believe how a loser like the moon could ever befriend a girl like the sun. Like _you_."

Naminé was blushing beyond belief. She could classify every word he was saying as 'cheesy' and 'cliché'… but somehow, the only word that could come to her mind was… very _'Roxas.'_

She smiled, staring into his eyes, not exactly paying attention to the words bubbling out of her mouth.

"Does that mean you're full of cheese, Roxas?"

He laughed, and squeezed her hand tighter. As chilly as the morning was, her hand felt warm in his embrace.

"At the moment, I'd say something like that, yeah."

They both laughed softly, and when their laughter died down, Roxas grew solemn again, staring at the sunrise with a distant smile.

"I've always thought the world was just a big adventure; that the life I'm living now isn't nearly as adventurous as it could be. But when I look at the sunrise… every piece falls in place. Then it hits me. Everything I have is everything that I could ever want."

He reached for her other hand, and their cold fingers intertwined gently.

"Everything just rushes back to me like a memory that I'd forgotten. My thoughts keep running, my words keep flowing and flowing… I feel like my life is worth something – when I look at the sun."

He took in a deep breath, grinning at the sun. Naminé watched him closely, fascinated by his emotion. He looked calm, but she could tell that he was nervous. He turned his head a little, smiling.

"Naminé, when I'm with you, I…"

He breathed in, and finally, he looked her dead in the eyes, with that childish excitement in his voice and in his striking cerulean blue eyes.

"…I feel like my life has a purpose. My words and thoughts just keep flowing, and I feel like they're not enough to capture what I feel about you." He took in a deep breath. "I love you. I've always loved you."

He clutched her dainty hands tightly, and looked down, still smiling giddily. Naminé's heart pounded wildly. A thousand butterflies unleashed in her stomach, and she loved the feeling.

"I want to love you… forever."

Naminé smiled softly, looking up into his eyes. She leaned forward, and pressed her forehead against his. Their eyelashes flitted against one another's, eyes closed in pure serenity.

"…Forever?" She whispered.

Their warm breath touched each other's faces. Their lips brushed lightly, tempting them. Naminé's lip curled into a smile. She freed one of her hands, and reached up to touch his soft, cold cheek.

"Can't you see, Roxas? You've already _captured_ me."

He smiled, and moved forward impulsively.

Softly, gently, he claimed her lips in his own.

He moved his free hand to her head, running his fingers through her soft, sunlit blonde hair. She brushed her dainty fingers across his skin, tingling his cold cheek with warmth.

He felt such inexplicable joy. She felt such unfathomable happiness.

They both felt such _inextinguishable_ love.

The sun was now risen, full, and shining brightly in the early morning spring sky. The water beneath it sparkled with a rejuvenated sunlight that had been missing since nightfall. The warm, gentle glow illuminated their faces as they watched the end of the sunrise, holding each other tightly.

"I guess we should go soon, huh?" Roxas finally broke the silence, moving forward a little.

"Wait." Naminé clutched his hand.

He turned, and saw the smile in her sunlit ocean eyes.

She brought his hand to her lips, and kissed it gently. She looked up at him with her enchanting ocean eyes, and brought her voice to a whisper.

"I want to watch the moonrise."

* * *

_A/N - so?_

_whad'ja think? did you feel the magic ~? :D_

_I'M WARNING YOU! if you didn't listen to the song, the experience was not complete. shames on you. if you did? i love you!_

_so review, please!_


	2. Painless

Painless

_All these reckless nights, have left me spinning out of control: _

_Is there not a cure for sorrow?_

**…Roxas?**

**Roxas, you don't have to cry.**

**Roxas, c'mon, don't be like this. It's not you. Please, I beg of you, don't cry.**

**…Please?**

* * *

Sleep? Non-existent.

Tears? Gone.

Pain? Numb.

Emotion?

It left. With her.

A breath drawn. A breath released.

A shift.

A sigh.

Everything felt so _fake _to him.

A glow cascaded across the blackened sky.

The sunrise was speeding up.

His heart was slowing down.

He couldn't get away.

He couldn't possibly get away from her.

Everywhere he went; everything he saw...

Everything reminded him of her.

Her sweet, soft ocean gaze.

Her small, petite frame that fell so nicely in his arms.

Her soft silk hair, bright as the sun.

A spurt of blood and adrenaline coursed through his veins at the thought of her.

The memories in his head were all just a blur; like reading a love letter, full of emotions, that had been left out in the rain.

Smudged; imperfect; _blurred_.

He just barely lived his life, no more than a ghost of a spirit.

It was as if his very existence was an act for all the world to applaud.

And until this emptiness was filled, he'd keep right on pretending to live.

But he knew… the emptiness would never be filled.

So what was the point in pretending to live?

He didn't know. He didn't know anything anymore.

But he found a simple pastime that the world might call a pleasure;

He could look at nothing but the sun.

The sun was his love.

_She_ was his sun.

And when he looked at it, she smiled down at him.

He didn't notice how blurry his vision would get, or how many stinging tears would pour down his cheeks at the bittersweet pain of brightness.

As far as he could tell, staring at her didn't hurt anymore.

It felt good.

The people he called 'friends' told him to stop – said it was bad for him to look at her anymore.

This made him angry.

He didn't listen to them, because they didn't know what they were saying. He didn't care about his health anymore; couldn't they see that?

He'd give up anything for her – his sight for her.

And that's exactly what he'd done.

Living in this world was a fight that he was steadily losing.

But he kept holding; he kept trying.

Because of her, he kept fighting.

Fighting a battle against the night.

When the night came, she disappeared, and he felt alone.

That's why when night came, he didn't sleep, because sleep scared him.

He didn't like to close his eyes.

It was dark.

Darkness scared him.

But he didn't cry.

He would never cry again, because she asked him not to.

He would simply think of her and sing for her when the night came.

So that's why, when she woke up, he was ready and waiting for her to rise into the sky.

Then he'd watch her all day long, because she was more beautiful than anything he'd ever known.

But there was so much missing in his life, she just wasn't the same as she was before.

He couldn't hold her in his arms.

He couldn't hold her hand.

He couldn't kiss her.

Everything that had happened between them was now destroyed.

Lost.

Gone.

And now he felt…

What did he feel?

Whatever it was, did it have a cure?

Was he allowed to feel the cure?

…Would she let him be cured?

The only remedy he knew of was pain.

Pain was the only remedy that could erase his sting.

But the problem was… he felt…

Painless.

…What would he do now?

* * *

"_Please_, Roxas, don't cry. I hate to see you cry."

He looked up at her, tear-stained cerulean eyes against pale, aqua blue. He wrapped his hands around hers, clenching his teeth and trying to contain his tears in his burning throat.

"Naminé…" he choked, "I'm scared."

She smiled sadly.

"I am too."

She squeezed his hand, stroking it soothingly with the fingertips of her fragile, frail hands.

"But whatever happens," she said hoarsely, "you have to promise me something."

He looked up at her, brushing a strand of blonde hair from her ghostly pale, beautiful face, leaning his elbows on the white hospital bed.

"Anything," he breathed.

She smiled, and kissed his forehead gently, trailing down to his cheek, and beside his lips.

"Promise me that you won't cry anymore. No more tears."

She kissed his mouth, and smiled.

"It's not manly to cry, remember?"

* * *

And he remembered.

From that moment on, he remembered.

He never cried again; because he couldn't.

His eyes were... broken.

He couldn't see the world anymore.

But he wasn't sad.

He was happy.

Because now, the only thing he could see was sunlight.

The only thing he could ever see before his broken eyes was her beautiful, warm sunlight, wherever he went.

That's all he wanted to see.

He no longer felt numb and painless.

He felt happiness.

Because wherever he would go, she was always in front of him, shining for him.

* * *

_A/N - I know this story makes Roxas sound kind of insane and scary, but I think it's kind of sweet (in a twisted sort of way) when it all unfolded. __Naminé's sickness was perhaps tuberculosis or something - you fill in the blank. Either way, she didn't make it. _

_Roxas lost his sight due to his non-stop gazing at the sun, but he's not like ordinary blind people. __Instead of pure darkness, he sees light; he sees Naminé. _

_I was just making sure everyone understood. :D_


	3. We're So Far Away

We're So Far Away

_And the moment's magic swept us away:_

_Throwing caution to the wind: We reached for the stars: _

_Everything was now ours._

"Roxas, look! Fireflies!"

Roxas turned at his name, but saw no one. He _did_ see the back door open, and in turn, rolled his eyes. He rushed over to the door, and stepped onto the back porch, closing the door behind him.

"Naminé, you're gonna let the bugs in if you don't close the door –"

"Roxas, c'mere!" A soft voice beckoned him from the depths of the dark yard.

The spiky-haired blonde squinted his eyes, trying to determine where the voice came from. The back yard of his house was completely black, just barely illuminated by the moonlight above. He reached up, and flicked on the porch light along the side of the house. Finally, he caught a glimpse of platinum blonde hair, and smiled.

Naminé was focused intently on catching a single glowing firefly, surrounded by hundreds of others glowing brightly. The glow of the lightning bugs was fairly synchronized, casting a dull yellow glow upon Naminé's smiling face as she stared at the bug in her hand.

She looked up at Roxas on the porch, and motioned with her free hand for him to come.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he muttered into the night.

Roxas stepped into the cool night air, following a trail of glowing lightning bugs to the blonde-haired, childish artist. He caught a glimpse of her wide, smiling blue eyes, glowing with moonlight, and couldn't help but smile. He gently set a hand on her back, and followed her gaze to the yellow glow in her cupped hands.

He did not share her interest in the two glowing bugs sitting in her hand, so he stared at her instead.

"There's two of them," she whispered. "One won't go without the other."

"Cute," he said with a smile, still staring at Naminé.

"Isn't it?"

She looked up at him, innocently bewildered at the depth and passion in his deep cerulean stare. He gave her a peck on the nose, grinning.

"Yes, you are."

Naminé blushed. Roxas began walking toward the house, only to be stopped by a tug on the hand. He turned, and instantly fell prey to his girlfriend's sparkling pale blue eyes.

"Don't go in yet," she whispered, pressing his hand to her mouth. She kissed his coarse fingers. "Stay."

Roxas cursed his weak resistance – and Naminé's crystal eyes. She was much too enticing.

…Not that he minded.

Naminé released his hand when she knew that he would not leave, propelled by her own curiosity to catch more fireflies. Eventually, Roxas, too, had joined in the game to see who could catch more glowing bugs, and two jars were brought out from the kitchen. Roxas attempted to sidetrack his girlfriend by poking her sides and tickling her, but to no avail – she simply and aggressively tickled him right back.

He knew it had been a bad idea to tell her his weak spot.

The two blondes lost track of time, frolicking amongst a sea of dancing fireflies, smiling and laughing without a care in the world; hands intertwined, faces glowing, swept away by the night.

And suddenly, what started as something so small, so trivial, so childish, had developed into an entirely different experience.

Every memory they shared together came rushing back to them as if they'd forgotten. Everything they'd ever taken for granted seemed so vital to them now. Every detail, every crease and every crevice that they'd overlooked about each other seemed so noticeable.

The sparkle of gold in the center of her pale blue eyes.

The soft, enticing feel of his ordinarily coarse hands.

The moon and the stars shone down on the young twosome as they fell down into the soft, plush grass, hands intertwined, hearts beating wildly, gazes locked, laughter soft and distant.

Roxas stroked her soft hand with his thumb, smiling in wonder at her radiantly beautiful face.

Naminé's skin tingled and her insides fluttered at his gentle touch, hypnotized by his striking blue eyes.

Neither said a word – neither could find the words to say.

The moment's magic swept them away.

It was as if time itself had slowed, capturing the young lovers in a moment of pure ecstasy. The soft glow of the moon and the dull glare of the fireflies radiated in their glossy eyes.

For a moment, the moon and elaborate stars seemed so small.

The whole world seemed so little.

Every dream ever dreamt seemed so plain.

But this very moment seemed so, _so_ captivating.

The contact of their hands sent an electrical surge through their bodies – a desire to envelop each other in a warm, unyielding embrace. Everything in their body told them to move; something in their mind held them back.

They were forbidden by a small whisper – _"stay"_ – in fear that this wonderful moment would end all too soon.

Their bodies were so close; yet... so far away.

Roxas and Naminé read each other's eyes word for word.

_No longer. _

Suddenly, as if the planets collided, the moon and stars aligned, and time stood still; something within the couple snapped.

All barriers broke.

All chains were loosed.

All doubts were vanquished.

In one single motion, Roxas placed his hands on the small of her back, and Naminé reached her hands to the sides of his face.

Then, they moved closer.

Their breathing slowed, and their hearts raced as they slowly closed the distance between them.

Their lips touched, sending a surging tingle all throughout their bodies.

Naminé's hand moved from his cheek into his blonde spikes, keeping the kiss gentle and soft.

Roxas's hand rubbed her back, sending a warm tingle up her spine, careful to contain his passion.

The kiss was passionate, yet tame. Fervent, yet gentle. Hungry, yet fulfilled.

At that moment, everything was perfect. Nothing could make them happier than to be with each other. Every piece of the puzzle fell into place.

And for once, everything felt… _right_.

Finally, they broke apart, relishing the tingling feeling on their lips.

Naminé's eyes remained closed, shivering beneath his electrifying touch.

Roxas smiled at her lovely face, and planted small, butterfly kisses along her soft, moonlit skin.

"I love you," he whispered, between kisses.

"Mmm…"

Naminé placed her thin arms on his chest, rubbing his shoulders softly. Smiling, she kissed his mouth once more, and laid her head on his muscular chest, breathing in the dizzying scent of his cologne.

"I love _you_," she sighed with delight.

He laughed softly, enveloping her in a warm, fluttery feeling.

"You… are impossible." He held her tighter. "I come out here to bring you inside, and you end up dragging me to the ground."

He chuckled, and began rubbing up and down her back slowly.

"I'll never figure you out, Nam."

Naminé closed her eyes with a smile, sighing into his chest.

"Take your time."

He laughed once more, gently kissing her hair. Naminé smiled, getting sleepy, and cuddling in his warm embrace.

Roxas held her close, wishing to cling to her forever, and never let go.

The moon smiled upon the embracing duo, and stars lit up their moment. The fireflies danced around them, and the cool night breeze was their lullaby.

They both silently wished that this night would last forever –

Like the far away stars.

* * *

_A/N - ahh, Mae, what have you done to me? __i feel like such a sap :P _

_clearly, if you listened to the song "We're So Far Away" while reading this, you will feel quite sappy as well, eh?_

_this chapter was basically sheer fluff n' stuff - no real purpose, just fun and fireflies and flirting. :D_

_indeed. yes, well, i hope to bring more one-shots to come – i've got several in the making, ho-ho-ho ;)_


End file.
